


An Unspoken Promise

by DragonRose35



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Hinata, after spending hours searching the islands for it, finally acquired the Hope’s Peak ring for Komaeda. All that was left was to just give it to the other teen- if only he wasn’t so tired...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmKay499](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmKay499/gifts).



> A/N: This was born after I watched Amber play Dangan Ronpa 2 and we spent so many hours trying to get that fucking ring for Komaeda. It was a pain in the ass, but we did it. Finally.
> 
> Never again though will I write for this fandom, so... yeah. *chuckles*
> 
> ~ D.C.

He was exhausted. Completely and utterly exhausted. And he knew it was only going to get worse, because of the game that Monokuma- that insane, psychopathic stuffed bear- was forcing them all to play. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, though, but each and every one of them were scared out of their wits for it.

No one has died yet, and Hinata can’t help but be glad for that- if not a little terrified, knowing something  _ will _ happen given time.

The sand crunched under his trainers, the sun’s heat non-existent as he made his way around the island towards the hotel. The sun was going down and Hinata didn’t know whether he welcomed the thought of a new day or not, but it was inevitable in the end.

He clenched his fist tightly around the object in his hand- his right one, as his left was running absently through his messy hair, tangling it even more- as though he refused to let it go, but his thoughts were hardly on the object. Instead they were on the nice, comfy bed in his room- and how he wanted nothing more than to sleep an eternity, wishing this was all just a bad dream.

The only thing he doesn’t wish was a dream, is meeting Komaeda- the one that had approached him when he was have a mini-panic attack about everything at the beginning. He was probably the sweetest person there. The only one that had bothered to help him out when Hinata had been trying to meet everyone else.

“Komaeda…” Hinata sighed, deflating a little before turning up to look up at the clouds in the sky, as the sun dipped low beneath the horizon. “I… guess I should turn in…” he sighed again and finally sprinted the last few meters to the hotel, ducking into the half-closed gated area. He made his way towards his own room before pausing in front of his door, frowning at it, and then he looked down at his hand, clenching his fist again. “Maybe… he… he wouldn’t mind a little visit before I head to bed…?”

But he was so… so  _ tired _ . The second he’d even  _ see _ a bed, he’d want to fall asleep in it- didn’t matter if it was his own or someone else’s.

Mind made up, however, he backtracked and went to Komaeda’s room instead, hesitating in front of the door before finally knocking on it- biting his lower lip in hesitation. He wasn’t allowed to be hesitant for more than two seconds, when Komaeda opened the door, silver eyes sparkling in surprised delight. “Hinata!” he grinned, ushering the shorter teen into the room and then closing the door behind them. “What are you doing here so late? It’s almost night, you know?”

“A-ah, uhm… I-I just…” Hinata squirmed, watching Komaeda walk around the room before the silver haired teen finally sat on the bed, a book in his hands, against the headboard- though he was obviously waiting for Hinata to answer him his reason for visiting. Unable to prevent it, though, Hinata  _ whimpered _ at the sight of the bed- and Komaeda just sitting on it, looking all comfy.

Ignoring the little Chibimi- Rin, as named by Hinata, rather than Komaeda even though the Chibimi was the silver teen’s pet- that sat on her little pet bed, Hinata stumbled over to the bed, startling Komaeda when he flopped onto it. And, onto Komaeda- “H-Hinata!?” if the startled cry was anything to go by.

Nuzzling into Komaeda’s shirt, Hinata muttered an incomprehensible reply, the exhaustion setting in full the second he got even vaguely comfortable. “Y’r w’rm…” Hinata whispered and Komaeda  _ blushed _ , staring down at the brown haired teen with wide eyes. After a few seconds, the expression softened and Komaeda sighed, setting down his book on the nightstand so he could give his full attention to the sleepy teen in his lap.

“Why are you so tired, Hinata, huh?” he asked, curious, and a little worried at the same time. They hadn’t been there long and it’s only been a few days since Monokuma revealed his wicked intent, but he knew most of them weren’t sleeping very well- Hinata apparently carrying the worst of it all, though Komaeda had no idea why.

Hinata’s reply was muffled into Komaeda’s shirt, as the smaller teen snuggled closer, clearly settling in for the night- regardless of what Komaeda thought of the situation. Except, the only thing on Komaeda’s mind was the fact of how  _ cute _ Hinata looked like this, hair ruffled and cheeks tinted pink where he could see them. Though Komaeda couldn’t understand him, he could clearly feel the little trinket that Hinata tried to pass him- it almost fell off the bed when Hinata finally let go of it, but Komaeda managed to catch it successfully without even dislodging Hinata from his spot.

Komaeda opened his hand and looked down at the object, eyes widening when he saw the ring- the Hope’s Peak ring. “W-what…? H-how did you…? Where did you…?”

“I ‘ad t’ track ‘t all over the island… walked everywhere but ‘t was worth it… f’r you…” Hinata muttered, more than a simple admission on his tongue and though Komaeda was surprised, he figured Hinata was half out of his mind with exhaustion, knowing he wouldn’t have admitted something like that so freely without stuttering and blushing a whole lot first.

“Just for me?” Komaeda smiled, “I’m touched that you would think about me like this!” his voice raised a little towards the end, but he lowered it at the last second, looking a little sheepish, though to who or for what was a mystery in itself. “Ah, oh…” Komaeda blinked, realizing that Hinata had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, Komaeda slipped the ring on and slipped down so he was comfortable in the bed, beside Hinata, eyes fond and happy. “You have no idea how happy this makes me, Hinata…” he whispered, brushing his fingers through Hinata’s hair before dropping a kiss onto the smaller teen’s forehead. “Thank you…”


End file.
